Crimerella
by NatalieGH
Summary: "This is the story of girl who succumbs to her step family's orders daily. The story of a girl named Maeve Donovan begins in the attic of her stepmother's manor in the Kingdom of Quantico." I've seen quite a few Criminal Minds fairytales, so I decided to contribute with this story. I don't own Cinderella, Criminal Minds, or its characters. *COMPLETE*
1. A Dream Come True

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if this isn't all that good. I also apologize if the chapters are too short, they seem longer on paper. Enjoy!**

The sounds of birds tweeting and the castle bell echoing throughout the kingdom awoke the young girl who lived at the very top of the Blake manor. As she rose from her stiff bed, a soft knock came from the door.

"Maeve? Are you awake?" A woman's voice questioned from the other side of the wooden barrier. Maeve Donovan was the nineteen-year-old stepdaughter of Alexandra Blake and the stepsister of Alexandra's daughters, Diane and Emily. Their families came together when Alexandra married Maeve's father Joseph eleven years ago, but tragedy struck when he fell victim to an unknown assailant. Although Alexandra could not stand Maeve, who was fourteen at the time of his death, she was still responsible for the girl as she had no other living relatives. The child was put to work in the manor, cooking and cleaning for the Blakes. Maeve quickly learned how to take care of business around the manor thanks to her best friend and fellow servant under the family, Kate Callahan. And that is just who was knocking on Maeve's attic door. She opened the door and found her twenty-five-year-old friend standing in front of her.

"Good morning Kate." Maeve moved aside as the older girl walked into the room. The attic was small, with only enough room for a bed, a small dresser and a changing curtain in the corner. Kate moved the curtains concealing the window as the castle's clock tower resonated in the early morning air.  
BONG… BONG… BONG...BONG… BONG… BONG…

"Six o'clock. We only have an hour to prepare for the day." Kate sighed as she removed a light brown dress from a hook on the wall and passed it to Maeve; the dress hugged her torso and flowed down to mid-calf with mid-length sleeves.

"Another day, another chore." Maeve sighed as she came out from behind the curtain and plucked an apron off the hook on the wall. She stared longingly out the window and leaned against the window sill. "Kate, can you imagine at least working in the castle?" Kate stood next to the younger girl and followed her gaze to the castle, the towers standing proud against the early morning sky. The clock tower read 6:38.

"And wait hand and foot on the King and the Prince? I feel like we would be treated better here with your step family." Kate answered, frowning.

"Well, I believe otherwise."

"Okay, say they do treat us better. Mistress Blake would sooner marry a swine than let us go." She and Maeve both giggled at the thought of that.

"It's almost seven, we need to get breakfast started."

"Kate, could I have a minute, please? I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Of course." She held Maeve's hand for a moment before exiting the attic. Maeve looked back to the window as the sun rose higher in the Quantico sky.

"It would be a dream come true to work in the castle if it meant leaving Stepmother and Diane. Emily has never done anything despicable towards me. If Kate and I ever escape, I'll bring Emily along if she is willing. I just hope I get the chance." The clock tower struck seven as Maeve left her miniscule bedroom to begin her day.  
BONG… BONG… BONG… BONG… BONG… BONG… BONG.


	2. A Wicked Witch and the Book

"Maeve! Kate!" The shrieks of Alexandra and Diane Blake rang throughout the manor demanding their morning meal. Maeve frowned as she and kate approached the semi-winding staircase, the gold railing reflecting the sun's beams as they shined through the tall windows.

"Do you want to serve your stepmother and I'll take the sisters?" Kate asked, juggling two breakfast trays as she ascended the stairs. As much as Maeve didn't want to face Diane, whose wickedness could only be matched by her mother, she refused to subject Kate to any abuse the eldest stepsister could possibly commit.

"No, I'll serve Emily and Diane." Kate nodded and carefully passed one of the trays to the younger girl before parting ways at the top of the stairs. Mave strolled through the hallway, stopping to open the deep red drapes that concealed the towering glass, the sunlight illuminating the walls and a pair of bedroom doors. Her stomach twisted as she knocked on the door and, upon hearing Diane's voice, she cautiously entered her eldest stepsister's bedroom. The inside of the room was dull; the walls were a light gray, almost white. The bed and its sheets were black and dark gray, and the curtains were almost black. In fact, the only color came from the crackling fire in the hearth and there was Diane standing in front of it, poking at the flames.

"Well, it's about time." Diane remarked with obvious disgust in her voice. Maeve placed the breakfast trays on a settee bench at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning Diane, I trust you slept well?" Maeve greeted as she pulled up the sheets of the bed and replaced the decorative black and gold pillows. Diane ignored the question and threw a balled up crimson gown at her stepsister, hitting her in the chest.

"The bodice is torn. I want it repaired by this afternoon." She ordered as the other girl examined the gown. Maeve nodded her understanding as she draped the gown over her shoulder before picking up up the second tray. "At least you're not Kate, you don't backtalk or anything; you know your place." Diane drifted towards her breakfast and Maeve. "I wish Mother had dismissed her with all the others after your father died, but Emily practically begged for her to stay. It's more fun bossing around and overworking the one remaining slave, especially when she's your stepsister." She waved her hand at Maeve as she ended her taunt. "Now, leave." The young girl hurried from the room and, from the hallway, she could hear her stepsister laughing. She could only imagine what would have happened if Kate had gone in there.

"God, she is just so wicked." Maeve mumbled to herself as she approached Emily's room. She knocked as almost immediately came the acceptance into the bedroom. Opening the door, Maeve was met with the sounds of light metal clashing. Emily was facing a dress mannequin that had a fencing foil attached to its side and she was "fighting" it with her own foil. Unlike Diane's bedroom, Emily's room was filled with warmth colors, reds, yellows, and whites. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, below that were crimson chairs in front of the hearth that had slight embers from the night before dying away.

"Good morning Emily." Maeve smiled genuinely as she placed the second tray on the bedside.

"Hello Maeve." Emily rested her weapon against the mannequin and approached her stepsister. "I hope Diane wasn't too horrible to you this morning." Maeve shot a confused look at the older woman. "Her dress is on your shoulder."

"She wants the torn bodice fixed by this afternoon and, knowing Stepmother, she will have a substantial list of chores to be done first." Maeve chuckled softly and shook her head. "Emily, I've been doing this for five years, you would think I would just be quiet and learn to deal with it."

"Maeve, as long as Mother doesn't hear you, I believe you have every right to voice your thoughts. You were wrongfully enslaved." Emily sat Maeve on the bed and stood in front of her. "I could help you and Kate with your chores today if you would like."

"Thank you, but I don't think your mother would be too happy about that."

Emily shrugged. "It was worth a try. Hey, there's something I want to have." She turned to the bookshelf next to her doors, scanning through the rows of books until she plucked one off the bottom shelf and placed it in Maeve's lap. The cover had a skeleton key, a butterfly, and a lock of blonde hair.

"The Collector by John Fowles?" Maeve stared up at her stepsister. "Emily, thank you, but I can't accept this. I have too much to do during the day and by the time I'm done, I'm too worn out." She tried to return the book to its owner, but was rejected.

"If you don't read it now, then read it when you are no longer my mother's prisoner. Keep it, Maeve."

"Are you sure?" The servant glanced at the book before looking into Emily's eyes.

"I insist. In fact, so Mother and Diane don't find out, you can hide it in the sewing room when you drop off Diane's dress." Maeve smiled softly.

"Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome. Now you better get going, I suspect Diane and my mother are done with their breakfast." Maeve nodded and left her sister's room to leave the dress and the book before joining Kate at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer.

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering why Emily is being so nice, I wanted her to be like Jacqueline from Ever After, but Emily will be more badass**


	3. The Letter

Before Maeve or Kate could say a word, the sound of heels clicking against tile echoed throughout the room as Alexandra Blake descended the stairs. Her shoulders were pushed forward to force her chest forward and her graying brown hair was swept up into an elegant bun; the man looked so graceful as she floated towards Maeve and Kate. She stood before her servants, eyeing both of them carefully before speaking.

"Hello girls, I hope you are prepared for today because you two have an abundance of work to do. Kate, you will be cleaning the entire upstairs, Maeve you will be doing downstairs and I also believe you have one of Diane's gowns that needs to be repaired?"

"Yes Stepmother."

"And Kate, if you dare think anything discourteous towards either of my daughters, you will find yourself on the street before you can say 'nightingale.'" Kate could nod before averting her eyes to the floor. A few weeks ago, Alexandra was overseeing Emily and Diane's music lesson and, as their mother, she refused to tell them dreadful they sounded. Kate, on the other hand, was cleaning the room they were in and muttered something about sounding unharmonious. Unfortunately, Alexandra heard Kate's remark and promptly cast the poor girl into the barn where she was to stay for three days.

"Now get to it!" Alexandra stalked back up the staircase to where Emily and Diane waited; Diane wore an emerald dress with a silver sash around the waist, Emily wore a similar gown only hers was indigo with a white sash. Together, the family walked through the hall to the music room to begin their lessons for the day.

"Well, we better get started Kate." Maeve walked into a closet under the stairs and pulled out mops, brooms, buckets, and soap.

"Maeve, what's keeping us here? Why don't we just leave?" Kate asked wistfully.

"Where would we go? We have no other family to stay with and we have no money." Maeve frowned. "Believe me, I want to be out of here as much as you do, I'm just not too keen about living on the streets."

"So what do we do?"

"For now, nothing." Kate nodded and made her way upstairs.

It was midafternoon when Maeve had finished her chores downstairs and fixed Diane's dress. It took her a longer to clean the stairs that she would have liked due to Koda, the family cat that is pretty much a satan spawn, kept tracking dirt up and down the steps. After shooing him off, she finished up the stairs and made her way outside to begin the yard work. Outside, leading away from the door, was an outstretched pathway lined with rosebushes of varying shapes, sizes, and colors that led to a silver double doored gate that contained several swirled bars within the frame. The young girl trudged towards the barn to collect the tools and returned with shears and a basket. As she began trimming the bushes and placing the flowers in the compact basket, the gate rattled as it opened to a man on a chestnut horse. He was a sturdy middle aged man with exceptionally short gray hair; he wore a deep blue coat over a white shirt.

"Good day, dear Maeve." The man called out.

"Master Gideon! What brings you here?" Maeve stood to greet her guest.

"A message from the King." Gideon answered as he retrieved a letter with the King's seal on it. Maeve gingerly opened the letter and read it aloud.

"This is an invitation for all eligible maidens of the Kingdom of Quantico to attend a masquerade ball to commemorate the twenty-first birthday of Prince Spencer, this Saturday evening at five o'clock. We wish to see you there. Signed, King Aaron Hotchner." Maeve looked up to her elder friend. "Saturday evening, but that's tomorrow!" Master Gideon nodded his head.

"Will you be attending then?"

"Not if Stepmother can help it."

"What if you hid the letter from her?"

"She'll find out one way or another, and when she does, who knows what the punishment will be." Maeve hung her head in defeat.

"Perhaps if you just ask, she will allow you to attend"

"Okay, I will ask, but the odds of her saying yes are slim."

"Good luck, my dear." Gideon nodded to French doors of the manor as Kate approached.

"Hello Master Gideon. Maeve, what's that?" Kate gestured to the letter and Maeve passed it to her. "A ball for the prince?" She glanced at Gideon, then at Maeve.

"Indeed, which reminds me, I have more letters to deliver. Best wishes to you both." And, with that, Master Jason Gideon rode off. Maeve stared at the letter in Kate's hands before looking up to the manor.

"Maeve, I know what you're thinking, and I don't think your stepmother will agree to letting you go." Kate said, following her friend's gaze.

"Gideon says I should at least ask, but I'm afraid you might be right." Maeve took Kate's hand and walked back inside together. As they climbed the stairs, Kate stopped.

"Maeve, say your stepmother allows you to attend. What are you expecting to find at that ball?" Maeve looked the older girl in the eye and answered,

"An escape from this family."

Alexandra Blake watched as her daughters spoke to each other in Russian, French, and German as part of their daily lesson. She knew that if one or both of her girls were to marry someone of a higher class, say royalty, they would need to know languages that were not of their native tongue. Alexandra held high hopes that Emily and Diane would be of high importance someday, thus making her important.

"Marvellous, my darlings. Just keep practicing and no man will be able to resist you."

"We just need men to speak to." Emily pointed out. A knock on the door caught the three ladies' attention and they all turned as Maeve and Kate entered.

"Stepmother? I apologize for interrupting, but a royal messenger just dropped this off." Maeve held out the letter and Alexandra snatched it from her, skimming over it as Emily and Diane read over their mother's shoulders.

"A ball?" Alexandra raised her eyebrows.

"For the Prince!" Diane squealed and jumped around.

"It's tomorrow night! Mother, will we be attending?" Emily asked, taking a seat on the arm of her mother's chair.

"Of course! This is the perfect opportunity to win someone over."

"Maybe I'll win over the Prince's heart." Diane pulled Emily to her feet and danced around the room with her. Maeve moved beside Alexandra and went down on her knees.

"Stepmother, the letter said 'all eligible maidens,' that includes Kate and I. May we attend the ball as well? Alexandra reread the letter and nodded.

"Indeed, it does say that. Well, if you get your chores done and you produce a suitable dress and mask, then you may go."

"Oh thank you, Stepmother! Thank you!" Maeve jumped up and bolted from the room with Kate, not seeing Diane's eyes piercing through the two servant girls.

"Mother, you cannot be serious about letting them join us." She complained. "We would be the laughing stocks of the kingdom!"

"Well, I think it's a good idea. They never to accompany us to such events as equals." Emily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Girls, girls." Alexandra placed a hand on her daughters' shoulders. "I said 'if.' If they get everything taken care of, they may attend.

"They'll never get dresses and masks in time." Diane smirked.

"I'll lend them dresses if I have to." Emily glared at her older sister.

"Don't worry about them, Emily; worry about what you'll wear tomorrow night. Now, let's get back to your lesson.


	4. The King's Struggle

**Earlier that day:**

On the other side of the kingdom, inside the castle, lived the leader of the realm, King Aaron Hotchner. Beloved by all, King Aaron wanted nothing more than to protect his family and his people, but one day, he failed to do so and it has haunted him for years.

 **Twelve years ago:**

Queen Haley Hotchner was returning from a neighboring kingdom when her carriage was attacked by bandits led by the infamous Reaper, George Foyet. Upon discovering that the Queen had brought little protection, Foyet ordered his men take Haley, her driver, and her guard into the woods and destroy the carriage.

"No, no please! Take what you want, just please don't hurt us." Haley pleaded. "I have a son, please, he needs me." Foyet only laughed before stabbing the driver in the chest.

"My men found nothing of immense value amongst your belongings, Your Highness, but that will not stop me from getting the satisfaction I crave." He towered over the terrified woman. "Don't fret, you'll see your family again." He paused. "After they're dead." Foyet smiled creepily as he plunged his knife into the Queen's chest, pulling it out, and repeating. When King Aaron was alerted about his wife's disappearance, he sent his best knights, led by Duke Rossi, to find his love. They arrived at the Queen's last known location to find the mangled carriage and the bloody bodies of Haley Hotchner, her driver, and her guard. Aaron was distraught, as was his nine-year-old son Spencer. Twelve years later, the King did not marry again, but he did have plans to fulfill his wife's wish that Spencer fall in love and get married- and his time was coming quickly.

 **Present day:**

Prince Spencer was quickly approaching his twenty-first birthday and an abundance of princesses, baronesses, and maidens alike from surrounding kingdoms have come and gone as King Aaron invited them to court his son, but Spencer sent each one away, claiming "She's not the one." One day, Duke Rossi approached his to come up with a solution to their dilemma.

"What do I do, David?" Aaron paced around the throne room. "I promised him that he could choose his own bride, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Have we tried searching within Quantico? Perhaps we'll have better luck within the realm." Rossi suggested. "He may find someone he can relate to, someone who enjoys the same things he does."

"Inside the kingdom?" The King stopped pacing and faced his friend.

"Just a thought. I mean, Spencer might be more willing to choose a wife if she were in our walls."

"Very well, where is he? We must discuss how he is to meet the maidens of Quantico." King Aaron marched out of the throne room with Duke Rossi on his heels.

"Then come, David! We have no time to waste."

In a far corner of the castle library sat two young men- a noticeably muscular dark skinned man and a pale lanky man. Prince Spencer sat cross-legged on the stone floor surrounded by books, opened and closed. His best friend, Derek Morgan, sat in a chair, also reading, next to him. Derek and Spencer had been best friends since childhood; Derek's father was one of King Aaron's most trusted knights and a good friend until he was killed in battle when the boys were ten-years-old. As Derek had no other family, Aaron chose to adopt his friend's son, making Derek and Spencer brothers, even though Derek will have no chance of ever being king.

Derek glanced up from his book at his brother who was immersed in his book on the floor.

"Hey kid, you sure you want to sit on the floor? That cannot be comfortable, just say the word and you can take my chair." After receiving silence, he tapped the Prince on the shoulder. "Spencer?" Spencer jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I asked if you were comfortable on the floor." Derek scooted from his chair to the ground.

"Oh yea, I'm fine down here." Spencer nodded to his brother's book. "What are you reading?" Derek looked at the cover of his book.

"Tale of Two Cities." He glanced at the pages of Spencer's book. "And that does not look normal."

"It's called 'The Magical Mathematics of Quantum Physics.' Would you like to read it?" Spencer planted the book in Derek's hands.

"Oh." He frowned slightly as he flipped through the pages. "No thank you, I'll wait for the play." He chuckled and passed the book back. Suddenly, the large oak doors flew open and King Aaron and Duke Rossi entered the library.

"Spencer?" Aaron called out, searching through the towering bookshelves until he spotted his sons in the corner. "Spencer, Rossi and I must discuss something with you." Derek noticed the Prince wasn't paying attention, so he tapped his shoulder again.

"Father? Is everything okay?" The young man closed his book and stood up to face his father.

"My son, Rossi and I would like to talk to you about the search for your future wife." King Aaron said, sitting in a chair across from Spencer and Derek.

"Please don't tell me you've chosen her for me. You promised I could choose when the time came." Spencer reminded him.

"Yes, I know, but you've rejected almost every woman who has come here."

"I thought that Princess Ashley Seaver was going to be the one." Rossi added.

"You're almost twenty-one, Spencer. We are running out of time and you have to choose someone." Aaron said.

"And I will, but none of the women you've invited here have seen eye to eye with me." The King gestured to the chair between Spencer and Derek.

"Sit down, Spence. Please." The young prince complied to his father's request. "David and I were thinking you could find your bride in a maiden of Quantico."

"And how do you expect me to meet them?"

"He's right, it would quite some time to meet all the women in the kingdom." Derek chimed in.

"Well that's what we wanted to talk about with you." Rossi said.

"What did you have in mind, Father?"

"How do you feel about bringing them in groups? You get to know the women while they get acquainted with the servants and other nobles here." King Aaron suggested.

"That would still take an incredible amount of time, Hotch." Derek said and the King gave a small smile to the nickname. Spencer sat silent while he thought about a solution.

"I can see your wheels turning, don't hold back." Rossi said.

"What if we invited everyone here for a ball or something like that?"

"That's a good idea! David, send messengers out with invitations, make sure they get to everyone in the kingdom. The ball is going to be tomorrow night."

"Father, if it would be okay, I'd like for this to be a masquerade ball." The king shot a confused expression at his son.

"You don't want to know what your future bride looks like when you meet her?"

"It doesn't matter what she looks, she's already the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Besides, I would prefer to choose her based on her mind and personality rather than her physical beauty." Spencer explained. Aaron glanced up at Rossi and nodded as the Duke left the library.

"As you wish, Spencer."

 **Author's note: I have a few things to say. First off, I have been working on this story since at least October, I've mapped out certain characters a certain, figuring out the storyline, stuff like that. I understand if you guys aren't exactly happy with who I chose to play certain characters, but this is just how I first imagined it. That being said, I will still try to include some aspects that you guys want, funny moments, quotes, or stuff like that. Second, I had some of these chapters written months before I posted them, so from here on out, the rest of the story will not be posted night after night as it took me quite some time just to write one chapter. Chapter Five will be posted as soon as possible and all I ask is that you're all patient. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, for leaving reviews, for everything. I can genuinely say that I am proud of this story. Thank you all so much and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Do You Believe in Magic?

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly. Diane was almost begging her mother to take her and Emily shopping for gowns and masks; Alexandra eventually succumbed to her oldest daughter's wishes. Emily had spoken to Maeve and Kate about what the two would wear, only for Kate to reveal that she was not interested in attending the ball, claiming "You need someone to brag to when you return."

The following morning, Maeve, unable to sleep due to her excitement, got up earlier than usual to complete her chores. She crept downstairs into the kitchen to start breakfast only to find Kate asleep at the small wooden table, papers scattered around the woman.

"Kate?" Maeve gently shook her dormant friend. Kate sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. What's all this?" Maeve picked up one of the papers and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Your dress, at least, it will be. Emily and I are still working out the details."

"Kate, are you two planning on making this dress from scratch? Because you know it takes quite some time to make a dress."

"Actually, we are going to renovate one of Emily's old gowns." Kate said as she stood up and collected the papers into a pile.

"When?"

"Every free moment we have." She pulled a page from the stack and placed it in the younger girl's hands. "This is what Emily was thinking." On the page was an ocean blue, short sleeved gown that had a straight skirt and a blue silver belt. From the drawing, it seemed as though the sleeves were either a lighter shade of blue or maybe even sheer.

"Kate, it's beautiful." Maeve's fingers fluttered over the design before passing the page back to her friend.

"You are going to look stunning, even Diane won't be able to keep her eyes off of you. But, as always, we have to get our chores done before we can get to work on this."

"MAEVE! KATE!" Maeve shook her head.

"Right on cue."

After Maeve and Kate had taken breakfast up to the Blakes and had been assigned their chores, the two girls worked as quickly and efficiently as they could. Before she left with her mother and sister to Madam Greenaway's dress shop, Emily brought Maeve and Kate to her bedroom and pulled an old blue dress from her closet.

"I'm sorry this dress isn't in the best condition, but I promise, as soon as I return, I will help you in any way I can." Maeve's gown had years of wear and tear implemented upon it, the sleeves needed to be shortened, and, because Maeve was at least two dress sizes smaller than Emily, the corset had to be adjusted to fit. As soon as the Blakes set off, the dup got to work. Hours passed and Maeve and Kate had finished restoring the gown. Emily had returned during that time and she brought with her a lacy looking mask with silver rhinestones accentuating the blue of the mask. Maeve stood before her sister and friend in the gown and mask, almost unrecognizable as the girl who wore rags everyday; her slender arms were coated in lace that matched her mask, the skirt flowed down her legs before halting at her ankles, revealing the girl's nude ballet flats, the corset dipped down in the front, slightly showing her cleavage through the lace.

"Oh my.." Kate breathed.

"Maeve, you look beautiful." Emily moved her sister in front of the mirror so she could take in the sight of her own beauty. Maeve stared at her reflection, not believing the girl in the mirror was her; she hadn't worn anything this elegant, this clean, since her father's death.

"Thank you, both of you." Maeve said as she removed her mask.

"Okay, so we have about two and a half hours to finish getting ready and leave. Kate, I'm so sorry, but you're gonna have to help Diane get ready. If we send Maeve in there, she will prevent her from getting ready." Emily explained.

"I understand." Maeve stepped forward and took her friend's hand.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Kate said as she gripped Maeve's hand and left the room.

"Alright," Emily pulled up a chair. "Sit down, it's time for your hair and makeup." Maeve complied and allowed her stepsister to brush her hair. "Do you have a specific style in mind?"

"Maybe just a side braid?"

"Sounds good!" And so, the young woman worked on her stepsister, dolling her up as Maeve had done for her over the years; Emily had gotten dressed after, standing proud in a crimson gown, the sleeves were loose as they flowed down to her elbows, her corset was modest, not showing even the slightest bit of cleavage, and her skirt was wide, almost like a princess would wear. Soon enough, both maidens were ready; they walked down the hallway to the stairs, arm in arm, ready to have the night of their lives.

Alexandra stood with Diane at the door, waiting for Maeve and Emily. The eldest daughter couldn't wait to see the servant girl in her usual rags as she believed Maeve wouldn't have a dress ready in time Oh was she wrong, for coming down the stairs in a beautiful dress was her step sister. Diane and her mother glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Maeve and Emily.

"My my, girls. I must say, I am impressed. My dear Emily," Alexandra took her daughter's hands in her own. "Go wait in the carriage with Diane. I'll be right along." Emily glanced at Maeve before obeying her mother. The stepmother turned back to Maeve. "Where on earth did you come up with this?" She asked.

"It was Emily's. She and Kate helped me restore it." Maeve twirled around a bit. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, however, it seems that there are some spots you didn't patch up." Maeve gasped as Alexandra grabbed at the delicate lace and yanked down, leaving a gaping hole, and repeated with various areas of the dress; the young girl was powerless to stop her stepmother from destroying all the hard work.

"How could you?" was all the stunned and horrified girl could say.

"I will not have anyone think for one minute that a wretched servant girl could be associated with my family, mark my words! You will not go the ball, Maeve Donovan!" And with that, Alexandra left her stepdaughter in stunned silence. Before she closed the door, the older woman looked back and said, "Goodnight." Then she was gone.

Maeve stared at the door, her chest heaving as she willed herself not to cry, but once the first tear escaped, she couldn't stop. The poor girl ran out into the garden before Kate, who had witnessed everything, could get halfway down the stairs to comfort her distraught friend.

Kate found Maeve on her knees in front of the wishing well on the property.

"I'm sorry Mother, I know you told me to be strong, but I can't." The young girl cried. Kate's heart broke as Maeve's sobs filled the air, so she got on her knees and became her shoulder to cry on.

"Oh, please no tears. If you cry, I'm gonna cry." A woman's voice rang out. Maeve and Kate looked at each other before looking around and finding two women standing a few feet away. Maeve wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Penelope, your fairy godmother! And this is my partner, JJ." One woman said. Penelope was a plump blonde woman who wore a silky nude pink gown that was close fitting around the arms and torso, but puffed out at the waist, much like Emily's gown. JJ was also a blonde, but she was rather skinny; she wore a white and gold loose fitting top with a tight white skirt.

"Fairy godmothers?" Kate asked, also standing to her feet.

"That's right." JJ smiled softly at the two girls.

"We're gonna help you get to the ball tonight, Maeve!" Penelope said.

"How?" Maeve asked. "I don't have a carriage or anything like that."

"We will take care of that, don't you worry. Now, do you have any horses?" JJ asked, turning towards the barn.

"We have two, but they're old and not very strong." Kate said.

"Very well, we'll see if we can't fix that. Come along girls." The fairies guided Maeve and Kate towards the barn. Inside, Penelope inspected the horses.

"No, these won't do…" She trailed off as she spotted a mouse on the stall. "Maeve, do you have many mice in here?"

"We have a couple. As long as they don't spook the horses, they stay here." She explained.

"JJ, I've got an idea. I need help gathering the mice, I think four should do." The mouse Penelope had seen had scurried off, so the four women spent a few minutes chasing the tiny creatures, but they got them. Maeve and Kate carried them out to the garden and set them down.

"Alright, you two stand back." JJ instructed as she pulled a wand out of thin air and waved it in the direction of the miec. Sparks flew at them and, before Maeve and Kate's eyes, they grew into four beautiful white horses.

"Oh my," Maeve breathed.

"Hey Pen, how about this for the carriage?" JJ asked pointing at a massive pumpkin beside them.

"Perfect!" Penelope produced her wand out of nowhere and waved it at the pumpkin. "I might need some help with this one." JJ stepped up and waved her wand as well. The pumpkin began growing until it became a shimmering white coach. A couple of wand flicks later and the fairy godmothers had turned the cat into a driver and a chicken into a footman.

"There you go, my dove! Now you go and-"

"Penelope, her dress." JJ pointed out before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh, that's not good." Penelope circled the ragged girl. "I'm thinking purple, JJ what do you think?"

"I think she'd look stunning." The other fairy agreed.

"Then let's get to it." Maeve closed her eyes tight as her fairy godmothers raised their wands at her. Kate watched in awe as silver light flew towards and engulfed her friend, her disfigured dress transforming into a strapless, flowing, violet ball gown, the corset embroidered with silver. Some of her hair pulled itself back into a braided half up-half down style while the rest of her hair curled with ease; a couple of ringlets escaped the braids and framed her face. To top it off, a silver mask with purple trim around the edges appeared on Maeve's face, concealing her identity.

"Oh my, it's beautiful! Thank you!" Maeve said with a grin on her face.

"You should see your shoes, Peaches." Penelope gestured to the girl's feet with her wand. Maeve lifted her skirt and gasped at the pair of glass slippers on her feet.

"I believe you're ready for the ball now, Maeve." Kate said, smiling.

"Yes, you are." JJ led the awestruck girl to her carriage, followed by Kate and Penelope. The footman was helping Maeve inside when Penelope gasped.

"Oh! Before I forget, the magic will only last until midnight. After that, everything will return to as it was before."

"Midnight?" The fairies nodded. "That's more than enough time."

"Now go, be free my love."

"And have a good time." JJ added.

"Thank you, all of you!"

"Maeve, just go!" Kate laughed as the carriage set off. Off she went for a night of magic and mystery.


	6. Who's That Girl?

Spencer stood off to the side of the ballroom, watching through his light purple mask as the subjects of Quantico filed in, their colorful gowns and suits were bathed in golden light cast down from the chandeliers. The young prince tugged nervously at his tie and searched the room for his brother before finding him in conversation with a dark-skinned woman in a flattering red dress.

"Well, look at you, look at you!" Derek threw an arm around his brother. "Lady Savannah, may I introduce my brother Prince Spencer. Kid, this is the lovely Lady Savannah of Bethesda."

"Hello my lady." Instead of kissing her hand, Spencer gave her an awkward wave. "Derek, may I have a word with you alone?"

"Excuse us." Derek followed Spencer to an empty corner at the back of the ballroom. Everything alright? You look a little paler than usual."

"I'm not sure if I can make it through tonight. It seemed like a good idea when we were planning this ball, but now I'm not so sure."

''Kid, once we get further through the night, I'm sure you'll get more comfortable. Why don't you go introduce yourself to some ladies? I've noticed that brunette hasn't taken her eyes off of you." Spencer looked behind him and spotted a girl in an emerald green dress that showed off her assets. She seemed to be accompanied by her mother and sister. Spencer turned back to his brother only to find that he had vanished and the brunette girl was strutting towards him. She curtsied before him and the prince noticed a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"Hello there." She spoke with a tone that would make most men grovel before her, but not Spencer; he bowed in response.

"Good evening, my lady." He greeted; the girl held out her gloved hand and Spencer, hiding his discomfort under his mask, kissed her hand.

"I'm Diane Blake, and you are?"

"I'm-" The prince was cut off by the doors to the ballroom opening and a single figure appearing at the top of the staircase. "Whoa."

The carriage ride to the castle seemed to have taken no time at all and, before Maeve knew it, she had entered the palace gates. She exited the pumpkin carriage with the help of the footman and stared at the sight of the palace before her. Looking back at the human-turned-animals, Maeve made her way up the marble staircase. Once inside, the young girl was met with guards in red and gold uniforms directing her towards the ballroom, her violet gown trailing on the ground as she floated through the hall. Maeve approached a pair of doors and knocked softly; almost immediately, the doors opened revealing the people of Quantico.

She stepped forward and, as she was admiring the beauty of the castle and the people, she realized everyone had stopped talking and their eyes were on her. Taking a deep breath, she curtsied to the audience before making her way down the the marble staircase. Her eye caught sight of Alexandra and Diane glaring and gawking at her while Emily on grinned; she knew who was hiding under that silver mask. Maeve returned her sister's smile and curtsied again once she reached the bottom of the stairs, The young man who had been speaking with Diane abandoned her and made his way to Maeve.

"Good evening my lady." He bowed to her.

"Hello."

"I apologize if this is too forward, but would you care to dance?" Maeve grinned and nodded her approval; the mysterious man lead her out to the dance floor as the music started up again. Maeve felt odd dancing with a stranger, but at the same time, it felt right; it felt like she were a little girl dancing with her father again.

Spencer traveled across the ballroom floor with the mystery girl, his anxiety about the evening fading away with every step and spin. His eyes never left her hazel orbs, even when the music ended and the crowd's applause filled the air. As a faster song started up, more people joined in for the next dance. The prince lead the way through the dance along with the other men of the kingdom. Across the room, Diane Blake stood fuming.

"It's him, I know it's Prince Spencer. That tramp had to steal him away from me."

"Patience, my dear. The night is still young and you may win him yet." Alexandra reassured her daughter.

"Diane, I think you made him so uncomfortable, he couldn't stay in the same room as you." Emily said, pointing to Spencer and the masked girl leaving through a side door. Diane's anger towards her sister's comment and what was transpiring between the prince and the masked girl came out in expletives that shocked the people who were standing close to her.

Maeve followed Spencer through the castle halls. After the second dance, Spencer had pulled her aside and told her to follow him. But wait a minute, that doesn't make sense; how would this man know where he was going unless…

"Wait!" She pulled the mystery man to a stop. "Who are you? Are you Prince Spencer?"

"Why? Were you expecting him?"

"Well, no, but it would explain how you know where you're going. Anyone who didn't live here wouldn't be able to easily navigate their way through these halls."

"Interesting observation. But yes, I'm the prince, but please call me Spencer." He removed his mask and smiled at the awestruck girl. "I don't need this anymore. Shall we continue on?" Maeve nodded and let Spencer lead on. Prince Spencer, what are the odds?

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Right through here." Spencer pushed open the double doors they had stopped in front of and led Maeve through the castle library towards a single door in the back of the room. The young girl let out a breath she had unknowingly held as the prince opened the door to reveal a small garden surrounded by a stone wall streaked with vines and flowers. In the far left corner stood an oak tree and, hanging down from of the branches, was a little rope swing. Maeve drifted forward, taking in the beauty of the prince's sanctuary.

"It's beautiful." She turned to face Spencer as he leaned against the door frame.

"Would you like to?" He asked, moving towards the swing.

"I shouldn't."

"You should."

"I shouldn't"

"You should."

"I will." Accepting defeat, Maeve carefully placed herself on the swing and Spencer gently pushed her, smiling at the soft giggles the girl let out. Something about this girl just seemed so right; the way they fit in each other's arms, her elegance, she seemed so careful yet carefree at the same time. A small tinkling sound on the grass brought the man out of his thoughts as a small shoe appeared from under his princess's gown. He knelt down in front of her and picked up the shoe.

"Glass?"

"It's surprisingly comfortable."

"May I?" Maeve nodded and held out her bare foot for Spencer to return the slipper to it's rightful place. "My lady, will you tell me who you are?" He asked still kneeling.

"I fear everything will be different then…"

"At least tell me your name." Spencer took her hands in his.

"I-" Maeve stopped as the clock chimed. Glancing upward, she was shocked to find that it was fifteen minutes until midnight, fifteen minutes until the magic wore off and she returned to her ragged self. "I have to go." The girl stood and hurried out of the garden.

"Wait!" Spencer cried, running after her.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I've had a wonderful time, thank you." And she continued running through the halls to the ballroom where she spotted Emily and pulled her off to the side.

"Emily, I need your help." Maeve pleaded.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I have ten minutes to get out of here, I need you to distract the prince because he's trying to get me to stay." Emily looked up and saw Spencer searing the room.

"I'm on it. Get out of here." Patting her sister on the back, Emily grabbed Diane and hurried over to the prince. "Prince Spencer, have you met my sister Diane Blake?"

"Yes, I have. I apologize, my lady, but I'm looking for the girl I was with earlier." Spencer said.

"Oh you don't need a girl who runs away from you." Diane placed a hand on his chest to keep him from moving. Spencer caught sight of Maeve moving up the staircase two steps at a time and side stepped away from Diane and Emily before continuing on his mission.

Out through the hallway, past the guards, and out the door, Maeve practically flew down the stairs. It wasn't until she was most of the way down that Spencer's voice rang out for her, causing her to stumble slightly and leave one of the glass slippers a couple steps behind her. She glanced up and saw Spencer advancing on her, so she rushed on, leaving the slipper behind. She looked out the carriage window in time to see the prince pick up her discarded shoe before being driven away.

"Spencer?" Derek and Duke Rossi came barreling down the stairs to find their friend staring at a carriage in the distance.

"I never got her name." Spencer turned to Rossi. "I have no idea who she is or how to find her!"

"Don't worry Spencer, we'll find her one way or another." Rossi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, is that her shoe?" The men looked at the glass slipper in Spencer's hands. He looked at his brother and the Duke, then back at the shoe.

"Is it crazy that I want to use this to find her?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." The two men answered.

"Let's talk to your father about this tomorrow. For now, let's finish this ball." After everyone had gone home, Spencer went to sleep that night with his mystery princess occupying his dreams.

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry this chapter took a month to work on, the lack of motivation was extreme. Also, if you noticed some similarities between this chapter and the 2015 Cinderella movie, I looked at the transcript to give me some ideas and a quote or two. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will not take as long to complete. Please leave your reviews, they make the writing process faster, thank you!


	7. Revealed

**Crimerella**

Almost there… Bong… Bong… Bong… We're out of town… Bong… Bong… Bong… Into the woods… Bong… Bong… Bong… The garden entrance is so close… Bong… Bong… Bong… Time seemed to slow down as the transformations began; one by one, the horses changed back into their tiny forms, the driver turned back into the cat, and the footman back into a chicken; all with the same flare with which they were originally transformed. Maeve felt the walls of her pumpkin carriage closing in on her as the magic wore away with each passing second before being thrown forward as the wheels vanished, the pumpkin crashing to ground. The girl stood up shakily and examined herself; Emily's dress had been ripped to shreds prior to her adventure and was only dirty now. She had some scrapes, but nothing her clothes couldn't cover.

"It was worth it." Maeve told herself as she jogged into the house and entered the house through the kitchen. "Kate?" Hearing her best friend's voice, Kate hurried into the kitchen.

"Finally, you're back! We need to get you changed before they come home."

"Okay, okay!" The girls rushed upstairs to Maeve's attic bedroom where the princess for the night deposited her remaining glass slipper and quickly disposed of the mutilated gown. Returning to the kitchen for a cup of tea, Maeve revealed her tale of meeting the prince and her narrow escape as midnight struck.

"You never told him your name?" Kate asked, surprise written on her face.

"I know it only takes a second, but I was only thinking about getting out of there before the magic wore off."

"Are you going to go back to see him?"

"How can I? I don't think they'd allow a servant who didn't work at the castle in the gates." Maeve stood and took their mugs to the sink. "Say they do let me in, who's to say that when he sees me for who I am, he won't reject me?" Before Kate could answer, the front door burst open and the three Blakes came into the kitchen; Kate quickly stood up to allow Alexandra to sit down.

"I'm telling you, Mother, he was interested in me!" Diane said as she kicked her heels off.

"Who's interested in you?" Maeve asked, setting three mugs of tea on the table.

"Prince Spencer! He danced with me all night! He brushed off the other girls and stayed with me."

"He barely acknowledged you, you twit." Emily said, glancing up at her stepsister. "He was all over that one girl."

"She stole his attention away from everyone! The tramp didn't even have an escort!" The elder sister whined.

"Now, Diane, you still have a chance. No one knows who she is, so no one will be able to find her." Alexandra reasoned with her daughter.

"Unless she came forward." All eyes turned towards Kate.

"If she comes forward, I will personally gouge her eyes out." Diane said darkly.

"That's brutal." Emily replied, moving her chair away from her sister.

"It's late. Let's discuss this in the morning." Alexandra stood up followed by her daughters. "Goodnight Kate, Maeve." Kate gathered up the mugs as the women left and Maeve leaned against the counter, lightly touching her eyes.

"You don't think she would actually gouge out her eyes, do you?" She asked, making sure Diane wasn't listening in.

"I think she care more about her nails than destroying someone's eyesight."

"Good point." The girls shared a small laugh.

"Come on" Kate led the younger girl out of the kitchen. "You've had a long night."

Spencer and Derek entered the throne room and found King Aaron and Duke Rossi talking with a messenger.

"Ah, Spencer, I was just about to send someone to come get you." Aaron said, turning towards the boys.

"Father, do you have any idea on how we're going to find the mystery girl?"

"We have a few." Rossi led Spencer and Derek to a table near the thrones where a piece of paper lay.

"We were thinking about sending a messenger into town to announce that she come forward. If that doesn't work, then we go door to door with the shoe she left behind and have women try it on." Aaron explained.

"Hotch, what if multiple girls fit into it?" Derek asked.

"I could ask her where I took her last night." Spencer said.

"Do you think it'll work, Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"It has to. I need to see her again." Spencer looked between his father and Rossi.

"If we end up going door to door, Derek or Dave will accompany you, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Master Gideon," Aaron turned to the messenger. "Go into town and announce for the girl to come forward."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Maeve and Diane stopped walking when they heard Master Gideon cry out. "Know that our prince hereby declares his love for the mysterious girl who wore glass slippers to the ball. King Aaron requests that she present herself at the palace where, if she be willing, Prince Spencer will marry her." Gasps and people talking filled the air, but Maeve couldn't hear any of it. Spencer wanted to marry her? She could hear Diane squeal next to her and feel her stepsister dragging her home.

"Mother!" Diane screeched when she and Maeve entered the house. Diane calmly appeared at the top of the staircase followed by a frantic Emily.

"Diane, there's no need to shout. Now what do you need?"

"King Aaron and Prince Spencer requested that the mystery girl come forward!" Now Alexandra was frantic.

"Well what are you waiting for? We need to get you to the castle!" She said to her daughter as she rushed down the stairs.

"But she wasn't the one who was with the prince last night." Emily said, following her mother.

"Yes, but we're the only ones that know that."

"He might question you though." Maeve said. After a confused glance from her stepfamily, she added, "How else would he find out who that girl is?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but she's right, Mother. I'm not exactly prepared for that." Diane reluctantly agreed with her stepsister.

"Nonsense, the prince will take one look at you and know you're the one. We must go now, there's bound to be many women trying to convince him that they are the mystery girl." Maeve and Emily watched them leave before looking at each other.

"Do you think the prince will believe her?" Maeve asked.

"Not one bit. Oh, by the way, you looked stunning last night"

"Thank you!"

"And glass slippers?

"Surprisingly comfortable. Do you want to see?"

"Yes!" Maeve led her stepsister up to the attic and uncovered the shimmering shoe. "It's beautiful. Hey, how exactly did you get to the ball in that gown?" What the girls didn't know was that Diane and Alexandra hadn't left yet; Diane made her way to her bedroom to retrieve a flattering necklace, passing by the open stairway to the attic; she heard Emily ask Maeve about the ball. She stood in the doorway and listened to her stepsister talk about her night at the ball, how her gown got repaired, and how she got to the castle. With this new information, Diane rushed outside to tell her mother about her findings.

"Maeve was at the ball last night!" She cried, running up to the carriage full speed.

"What?!" Alexandra said as her daughter climbed back into the carriage.

"I heard her and Emily talking and it gets worse."

"How does it get worse than that vulgar girl making an appearance at the ball?"

"She has the glass slippers that the town crier mentioned. Maeve is the girl Prince Spencer wants to marry."

"We cannot let that happen."

Spencer stood next to Rossi as an older woman left the throne room, having failed to answer his questions correctly; they had been working for hours and they were nowhere near finding the mystery girl .

"Rossi, this isn't working. Maybe we should just go door to door?"

"I'm starting to agree with you." Rossi walked to the door and told the guard to dismiss the women for the day. Outside, Alexandra and Diane stood surprised that the prince wouldn't see them.

"Mother, what if Maeve tries to come forward? We need to prevent the prince from finding her."

"I will take care of it, don't worry my dear."

As the Blakes left the castle, a woman who stood behind them watched them go; what Diane and Alexandra didn't know was that the woman had heard everything they had said. She waited until the mother and daughter were gone before approaching a guard and informing him of her newfound information. The guard led her into the throne room where Duke Rossi and Prince Spencer waited.

"Your Highness." She curtsied.

"My lady, what's your name?" Rossi asked.

"Tara Lewis, Your Grace."

"You come with information about our mystery girl?" Spencer guessed.

"Yes, I overheard Ladies Alexandra and Diane Blake speaking of a girl named Maeve. They said they needed to prevent you from finding her." Tara explained.

"Did they say why they didn't want me to find her?"

"I don't know why exactly, but I would assume it would be so Diane could marry you."

"Thank you, Tara. You will not go unrewarded for your help." Rossi said.

"Rossi, you wouldn't happen to remember where the Blakes live, would you?"

Alexandra and Diane arrived back at the manor and found Kate sweeping the steps.

"Where is Maeve?" Alexandra demanded.

"She went to the market to buy dinner."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know, soon I think." Kate watched as the women entered the house, slightly confused and worried. Maeve returned a short time later and was met by Kate waiting for her, worry etched on her face.

"Kate, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Your stepmother and Diane got back not long ago and they didn't even step inside before asking where you were. Do you think they know?"

"I hope not." Maeve set her basket on the kitchen table and whispered to her." I'm going to check if the shoe is still there. Could you put all this away?"

"Of course." Kate set to work as Maeve made her way to the attic. She entered the spacious room and lifted a floor plank next to her bed to reveal a box of trinkets. But the glass slipper was not there.

"Looking for this?" A voice came from a dark corner of the room. Maeve's breath hitched as she glanced up to see Alexandra gliding towards her, holding the shoe. "Interesting how you have the one item that the prince is searching for."

"Stepmother…"

"How did you come across this? Did you steal it?"

"No, it was given to me."

"Nothing is ever given. We must pay for everything."

"That's not true." Maeve argued, standing to face her stepmother. "Love is free."

"Love is not free. Now, here is what is going to happen: Diane is going to take this shoe to the castle and the prince is going to marry her. She, Emily, and I will go to live there, Kate will stay here and care for the manor while you are sold off to the highest bidder. Until then," Alexandra pulled out a key and strutted to the door. "You will remain here. Goodbye, stepdaughter."

Fear crossed Maeve's face as she rushed to the door, yanking on the cold doorknob, and her fist pounded on the door in rhythm to her heart in her chest, but she knew she would not be leaving anytime soon.


	8. Search and Rescue

Spencer fidgeted with his hands as he stared out the window of the carriage as the Quantico countryside passed by. His mind was racing with thoughts of why this girl, Maeve, was being hidden from him.

Rossi watched as the prince's face twisted around as a different thought entered his brain every couple seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rousing the boy out of his thoughts.

Spencer shook his head before looking at the older man. "What are we going to do if this Maeve girl isn't with the Blakes? We can't exactly ask them where she is since are supposedly trying to hide her."

"Then we'll search every inch of this kingdom until we do find her. And this," Rossi patted the pillow next to him that the glass slipper sat on. "is going to help us."

"Could I see that file on Alexandra Blake? Maybe there is something in there that we could use to find Maeve." Rossi passed Spencer a folder and was surprised by the weight of it. The stack of papers inside had to be at least half an inch thick. "Let's see… she's forty-nine-years-old, she's been married twice; first to James Blake who died of an unknown illness and left her with her two daughters: Diane, age twenty-five, and Emily, age twenty-three. Alexandra remarried when the girls were twelve and fourteen years old to Joseph Donovan, who was murdered five years ago. The killer hasn't been found." Spencer's eyes widened as he read the next line.

"What is it?"

"Donovan left behind a daughter named Maeve; she was fourteen when her father died. She would be around nineteen or twenty now. Rossi, this has to be her!"

"Alexandra Blake probably prefers her daughters over her stepdaughter." Rossi said as he scratched his goatee.

"I hope she's still there."

Alexandra felt pride swelling inside her as she descended the stairway from the attic. She found her eldest daughter at the bottom of the creaky wooden steps.

"So what happened?" Diane asked eagerly.

"After today, Maeve Donovan will no longer be our problem."

"What do you mean by that? What did you do?" Emily's voice came from the hallway. "What did you do to Maeve?"

"That girl is going to be sold once Diane marries the prince. She will not ruin our chances of becoming royalty. I won't have you get in the way either, do I make myself clear?"

Emily stared her mother down and didn't even flinch when a booming knock filled the manor. "If Prince Spencer asks about her, I will tell him, so help me God."

Before Alexandra could respond, Kate hurried up the stairs.

"Ma'am, Duke Rossi and Prince Spencer are downstairs," she said, her normally calm demeanor replaced by excitement.

"They're here?" Alexandra quickly handed Diane the glass slipper and herded her down the stairs. "It's time, my dear."

Kate held Emily back from going downstairs. "How did they get Maeve's slipper? Where is she?" she whispered.

"I think Mother locked her away." Emily answered cheerlessly.

"What? We have to help her!"

"I don't think we can, not yet, at least…" The two girls made their way downstairs, wracking their brains as to how to rescue their trapped friend.

"Your Highness, may I introduce my youngest daughter, Emily." Alexandra said as the girls reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Your Highness." Emily and Kate respectfully bowed.

"What brings you to this end of Quantico, if I may ask?" Diane asked, feigning innocence.

"We're searching for the mystery girl from the ball last night," Spencer answered, frowning slightly as he recognized the sultry voice.

"Perhaps you ladies would like to help us by trying this on?" Rossi gestured to a royal servant holding the glass slipper on the pillow.

"May I?" Diane pulled the second slipper out from behind her back and handed it to her mother.

"You have the other slipper?" Spencer asked as he led her to a chair and knelt before her.

"Yes. I was the girl you were with last night."

"Yeah right." Emily scoffed.

"Shut up, Emily."

"Well Diane, if you were with the Prince last night, and that is your slipper, then it should fit perfectly," Rossi said, giving the slipper to Spencer. The prince slowly slid the shoe onto Diane's foot, only for her heel to not fit. Spencer looked up at the woman's face, her mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to explain.

"It um… my- my foot must have swelled up from last night." She lied.

Spencer shook his head before removing the shoe and looking up at Rossi.

"Emily, please have a seat." the Duke said. Diane smiled at the Prince and Duke, but inside, she was seething with rage.

Emily smirked as she sat down. "Your Highness, I can tell you right now that slipper will not fit."

"Nonsense, it has to fit. She's the only other woman in this house besides myself and Diane who was at the ball last night." Alexandra said, hoping that the shoe really would fit.

"Your servant wasn't at the ball?" Rossi said, looking to Kate.

"I didn't feel like going, Your Grace."

"Is there anyone else here?" Spencer asked, standing to his feet.

"No." Alexandra and Diane quickly answered.

"Yes." Emily and Kate answered at the same time, resulting in evil glares from the other women.

"Lady Blake, you've been married twice, correct?" Rossi questioned, walking towards Alexandra and Diane.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"And your second husband had a daughter, did he not?"

"She's dead." Diane blurted out, causing everyone to look at her. The woman faked sorrow as she wiped nonexistent tears from her eyes. "After her father's murder, she fell into a depression that we couldn't pull her out of and-"

"Mother locked her in the attic." Emily cut her sister off. "Maeve was with you at the ball and, when Mother found out, she locked her away so you wouldn't find her."

Spencer and Rossi stared at Alexandra, shocked by her cruelty towards her stepdaughter.

"Emily and I will take you to her, Your Highness." Kate said.

"Thank you, miss." Spencer said, his face softening as he looked at the servant.

"Mother," Emily approached her mother with her hand open, "give us the key."

Spencer followed Kate and Emily up the rickety staircase to the attic, his heart pounding in his chest. Would Maeve want be with him? Would she think he was too weird?

"Your Highness?" Spencer looked up and saw the women at the top of the stairs while he was only halfway up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He said, continuing up the staircase.

"Are you ready?" Emily said softly. Spencer nodded and Emily unlocked Maeve's door. Opening the wooden barrier, the three adults found Maeve next to the window, her arms acting as a pillow on the stone window sill and the setting sun bringing out the color in her hair.

Kate stepped forward and knelt beside the sleeping girl. "Maeve?" She said, gently shaking the girl.

"Hmm?" Maeve lifted her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"There's someone here to see you." The girls turned their attention to the doorway where Prince Spencer stood, glass slipper in hand.

Emily stood behind him, smiling as her stepsister was about to get her happily ever after. "Meet Prince Spencer."

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." Spencer said softly, kneeling before her and taking her hand. "Last night, I met the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life, despite her wearing a mask. We talked and danced the whole night and then she was gone," he held up the slipper, "but she left this behind. May I ?"

Maeve nodded and the prince slowly slid the shoe onto her foot, a smile crossing his face when it fit perfectly. "You found me."

"I did, and now that I have, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"But I have no money, no dowry, no blood family…" Maeve looked at Kate and Emily sitting on the bed, urging her on.

"I don't care about any of that. So what do you say?"

The young girl looked back to Spencer and smiled. "I will."

Spencer stood up and brought Maeve to her feet. "Shall we?"

"We shall." The prince and his fiancée left the attic, followed by Emily and Kate. In the foyer, they found Rossi keeping an eye on Alexandra and Diane.

"Stepmother." Maeve said as she approached her stepfamily. The women quickly curtsied to Spencer before looking to the young girl. "You two have treated me cruelly ever since my father's death. I won't expect any punishment for this, but I will not forgive you. When I leave, I expect the two of you to leave as well."

"What about Emily?" Diane asked.

Maeve looked back to Emily and said, "She is welcome to stay if she wishes, but I would love if she could join us at the castle."

"Perhaps later on. And Kate?" Emily turned to the older servant girl.

"Someone had to take care of the manor so it looks pleasant when you come to visit." Kate said.

"Then it's settled." Duke Rossi knelt down and helped Maeve's other foot into the second glass slipper. "Shall we go while we still have some light outside?"

"Let's." Maeve and Spencer said simultaneously.

And so, the Duke, the Prince, and the future princess left the manor. Maeve looked out the window and saw her two best friends standing on the porch of the place she called a home for nineteen years. She watched as they became smaller as the carriage drove further away and Kate Callahan and Emily Blake faded into the night.


	9. It's Not Over Yet

It had been two weeks since Maeve had moved to the castle; one week since Alexandra and Diane had been officially kicked out of the manor. With their titles revoked, their money depleted, and Diane resorting to pickpocketing just to pay for food they couldn't stand, Alexandra had had enough. She couldn't stand living with the fact that her youngest daughter and stepdaughter were living the life she couldn't have. And so, she wrote a letter to a man she knew she could count on, a man who could fix everything.

The two women sat in a tavern, cloak hoods covering their faces as they waited.

"You're sure he's coming?" Diane asked, skeptical.

"Whenever we have a meeting, he never-" Both women jumped slightly when an equally cloaked man sat down across from them.

"He never what, Alex?" The man said, his voice cold.

"Don't scare me like that, George!" Alexandra scolded.

"What did you need?" George Foyet asked, pulling his hood away to reveal his face. He was a white man in his late forties to early fifties with short gray hair.

"I need a favor," The older woman pulled out a small velvet pouch, a jingling noise emanating from inside as it was placed on the table. Foyet opened the pouch and poured its contents out.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Significantly less than last time."

"It's all we have since we were forced out of our home." Diane said.

"When we get more money, we'll pay the rest."

Foyet put the money away and passed it back to the women before standing. "It was nice talking with you."

"Wait!" Alexandra stood up after him "Maybe we could discuss another form of payment."

"Such as?"

"My first husband's land." She lied. Alexandra knew that her husband's land went to his brother after his death, but Foyet didn't know that.

"If you still have land, why aren't you living there?"

"Because we can't afford to take care of it." Diane said quickly.

Foyet stared at the women incredulously, but sat back down. "What is this favor?"

"My stepdaughter is engaged to Prince Spencer. She took my youngest daughter with her to the castle and disowned us; she ruined mine and Diane's lives. That vulgar girl doesn't deserve the life of luxury and I need you to take care of her like I paid you to do with my second husband, her father."

An evil grin crossed Foyet's pale face as he reminisced on one of his first gruesome murders. "Take care of her you say?"

"That's correct."

"I know what mean, but I want to hear you say what you meant." The murderer crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward.

Alexandra copied Foyet's actions before saying, "I want you to kill Maeve Donovan."


	10. The Hunter and the Hunted

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient. I apologize for taking so long on this chapter and I will hopefully have Chapter 11 up real soon(key word: hopefully). Please review and enjoy this chapter!**

In the weeks following Spencer and Maeve's engagement, Emily had moved to the castle and, no longer wanting her mother and sister in her life anymore, she changed her name from Blake to Prentiss, with permission from the King, of course. Maeve had taken to studying the subjects she had missed out on when she was forced into servitude. While Spencer helped Maeve catch up, Derek Morgan taught Emily Prentiss how to use a real sword.

Clang, clang. Two swords clashed together as their masters danced around each other, unaware of the small audience that consisted of Maeve and Spencer watching them.

"You finally have a challenge, Emily!" Maeve commented as her sister and Derek lowered their weapons.

"She has a challenge? Prentiss fights better than most of the knights in the kingdom!" Derek sheathed his sword.

"Is that so?" Spencer grinned at his soon to be sister-in-law. "Perhaps we should make you Captain of the Guard."

"Yeah, right." Emily also sheathed her sword.

"Hey, Prentiss, how do you feel about using a crossbow?" Derek asked as he moved to a rack of weapons and picked up a bow and arrows. "If you can master this, then maybe you can come hunting with the big boys," he winked at her.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully before taking the weapon. "Where are the targets, Morgan?"

"They're in the woods. Kid, you should come with us, you need the practice."

"I would come, but I uh…" Spencer wracked his brain trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm sure Maeve would rather have me with her to study."

"Actually, I was going to go with Derek and Emily." Maeve took Spencer's hand. "Please come with us?"

Spencer looked between his friends before accepting defeat and agreeing.

Derek approached the target that had three arrows sticking out of it, none of which had struck the bullseye.

"Come on, Prentiss! I know you can do better than that!" He said as he pulled the arrows from the tree.

"Well if someone hadn't bumped me, I would have done better," Emily said.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, you're up!"

Spencer carefully took the crossbow from Emily and held it awkwardly; it seemed to take all his strength just to hold the weapon. He waited for his brother to clear the area before firing three times. Spencer cringed when he saw that none of the arrows had hit the target, but instead landed in a bush behind the tree. Emily and Maeve giggled at how red the prince's face had become while Derek silently facepalmed.

"That was horrific," Spencer said as he set the crossbow down,

"Let's hope Quantico doesn't get involved in a war anytime soon," Derek muttered as he retrieved the arrows.

As the four friends continued target practice, two forces of evil watched and waited for the perfect time to strike.

"Remind me why we can't just kill her now?" Diane asked, irritation laced in her voice.

"In front of the Prince? Are you asking to get executed?" George Foyet glared at the woman. He could not understand how her mother allowed her to join the murder mission.

"She has no reason to leave her group, so how do you expect to get her alone?"

"Charles and Tobias?" Foyet turned to his group of bandits and an angry-looking man with waist-length black hair and a younger, slightly nervous man stepped forward. "I need one of you to lure Maeve Donovan to us,"

"You stay here, boy," Charles said, shoving his son to the ground. "You can never do anything right,"

Spencer, Derek, Emily and Maeve stared at the target before them in shock; Emily had tried again to shoot the bullseye and, not only did she succeed, she split the first arrow.

"Well, that's unusual," Maeve said, breaking the silence.

"But not impossible," Spencer stepped forward and removed the arrows from the target. "It's going to be dark soon, we should head back before Father sends out a search party."

"Let's go." The sun had began to set as the four friends trudged through the woods, autumn leaves crunching under their feet, all the while, no one was aware of the angry man with the long black hair lurking behind them.

Snap. Maeve stopped walking when she heard the sound originate from a distance away.

"Maeve?" The girl turned back to her friends and found them staring at her.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"Probably an animal." Spencer said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Probably. I'd like to investigate before heading back, if that's okay."

"Hotch and Rossi can wait a little longer," Derek hoisted the crossbow. "Maybe we could bring home dinner."

"Actually, I was going to go alone. You three go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Maeve," Emily started.

"I'll be fine, really." And with that, the girl walked back into the woods. Spencer, Emily and Derek watched her leave before the prince spoke up.

"I'll go after her."

Charles Hankel watched from behind a large tree as his target approached, her brown hair blowing in the breeze. He thought over the plan in his head; sneak up behind the girl, render her unable to cry for help, and take her back to Foyet. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hello?" Maeve called as she passed Hankel's hiding spot. He followed her as she continued walking, quickening his pace before throwing his hand over the girl's mouth and his other arm around her waist.

"Hello princess." Charles sneered.

Spencer had kept his distance while following his fiance into the woods. When she had gotten far enough ahead to where he couldn't see her anymore, the price slowly drew his sword in preparation of what he may find; he may not be the best with most weapons, but a sword was one of the few weapons he was not horrible with. As he walked, he heard rustling, as if something were being dragged; or someone.

As Spencer quickened his pace, he heard more than just rustling, he hear a woman whimpering. The prince carefully approached and, to his horror, discovered an angry-looking man struggling to keep Maeve under control, his arms wrapped around her waist as she kicked and squirmed against him.

"Maeve!" he cried, rushing to her aid. Hearing Spencer's voice, she tried to pull away, but to no avail.

Charles Hankel turned and held his sword up to the frightened girl's throat. "Don't come any closer."

"Let her go."

"Not going to happen. Once this girl is dead, I will kill you."

"That's not going to happen," Maeve elbowed Charles hard in the gut, running when he dropped his sword.

"Come on!" Spencer took Maeve's hand and the two ran. Charles yelled angrily and raced after them

Maeve and Spencer ran under low-hanging branches, over logs and holes in the ground, the wind rushing through their hair as they moved. Maeve leaped over a fallen branch only to land face down in the dirt with one foot in a gopher hole; Spencer helped her up and looked back to see Charles advancing quickly.

"Maeve, you keep going and get help. I'll hold him off," he told her as he pulled his sword out.

"I don't want to leave you," Maeve said.

"We don't have time to argue about this," Spencer gently pushed her forward. "just go, I'll be alright.".

Reluctantly, the girl gave her prince a kiss before running off, hoping that Spencer would be victorious and come home.

Spencer turned to Charles and gripped his weapon.

"Scared, boy?" Charles Hankel sneered, wielding his sword.

"You wish."

Tobias Hankel wandered through the woods, eyes darting around for any sign of the girl or his father. As he walked, he heard the clanging of swords; Tobias followed the sound and found his father engaged in battle with Prince Spencer and, from the looks of it, his father was losing. Picking up a large branch, the man carefully made his way behind a tree where he wouldn't be spotted by the prince. He watched as his father's sword was flung from his hand.

"I don't know who you are, I don't know why you were trying to abduct my fiancée, but I am giving you the chance to surrender," Spencer said as he held his sword up to Charles' throat and kicked his sword away.

Tobias saw his opportunity to attack while the prince was distracted; wielding the branch, he swung at Spencer's head, causing the younger man to crumple to the ground.

"I thought I told you to stay behind. You disobeyed me!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Tobias dropped the branch. "Foyet told me to follow you."

"You sinned! Exodus 20:12, "Honor your father and mother!"

"I tried to tell Foyet that, but he wouldn't listen," on the ground, the prince groaned in pain. "What do we do, Father?"

"Pick him up and take him back to Foyet. He'll decide what to do with the prince," Charles ordered.

Obeying his father, Tobias slung Spencer over his shoulder, then he and his father walked back to their boss.


	11. Search and Rescue Part II

AN: IT'S FINALLY HERE! After four months of writing this chapter, it's finally done. It's also super freaking long, so I had to cut it in two. So, y'all have two chapters to read today! Thanks for sticking around this long! Also if anyone gets a second notification about this, I had reupload it do to my scene breaks not going through

Spencer's eyes fluttered open has he regained consciousness, and his head pounded as he glanced around. It was dark, but light enough for the young man to see he was in a small shed, the light from the setting sun peeking through the gaps in the wall. He tried to stand up, but found he couldn't; he looked down and saw that his hands and feet were tied to the arms of the chair on which he sat. The rope was rough and it dug into his skin whenever he moved. As Spencer became more aware of his surroundings, he heard voices outside; it sounded like a man and a woman. Suddenly the door to the shed opened up and, to Spencer's surprise, in walked the woman; she had a sinister look in her eyes and a smirk on her face."

"Hello, Spencer."

Spencer blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Wh-who are you?"

"Of course you don't recognize me," Diane said, walking behind the prince and whispering in his ear. "Not from the ball, not even from when you came to my home."

"Diane Blake, Maeve's step sister," he said, immediately recalling the sultry voice.

"Stepsister?! That's all you remember me as?" the woman spat out, her nails digging into his shoulder. "I'm the one you should have chosen! Not that slave!"

"Calm yourself, Diane."

Spencer and Diane looked to the doorway where George Foyet stood.

"The prince is already stressed enough."

The man gave his counterpart a look and she wordlessly left the shed, but not before shooting a glare at their prisoner.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked, looking his abductor in the eye.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" His adversary leaned forward. "I'm the man who made the King a widower." He laughed as the prince fought against his bindings.

"If you aren't executed for kidnapping me, then you'll most definitely be executed for the murder of my mother!" Spencer growled, then yanked once more at the ropes around his wrists.

"Struggle all you want, you're going to be here for a while."

"And how long will that be?" Spencer stopped fighting and glared at his captor.

"Just until your fiancee arrives, then she'll take your place." Foyet smirked as he watched the rage appear in the prince's eyes.

"You stay away from her!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, Your Highness. However, if you cooperate, I might spare your life."

Spencer stared his captor in the eye before saying, "I'll die before you get anywhere near Maeve."

George Foyet smiled coldly. "Maybe you will, Your Highness. Maybe you will."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Maeve was exhausted from running; her breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding so hard that it seemed like it would jump out of her chest, but she didn't stop. Soon, she was out of the woods and entering the castle's courtyard. Immediately, her gaze was drawn to the rows of men gathered there, already armed and mounted on horseback, clearly preparing to leave. A search party, Maeve guessed. As she drew closer, she saw that there were torches burning along the castle's interior walls, chasing back the darkness of the night outside. The firelight glinted off of the polished armor the knights wore.

"Maeve?" Emily cried out over the instructions Derek was giving the knights.

"Emily," Maeve staggered forward and into her sister's arms.

"Maeve! We were just about to set out in search of you! It's been hours!" Derek placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where is Spencer?"

"When we were leaving and I went to investigate the sound I heard, there was a man waiting for me. He tried to kidnap me and Spencer saved me; I didn't even know he had followed me. Spencer told me to run. I didn't want to leave him, but he insisted."

"He's still out there?" Emily asked.

"What are we waiting for?" King Aaron said, approaching the group while adjusting his armor.

"Hotch, what are you doing?"

"My only son is missing, if you think I'm going to stand by and not try to help him, you're wrong."

"But it's not safe. We don't know who's out there," Emily said.

"Spencer is out there on his own. I'm joining the search party." King Aaron had his horse brought over by a servant and he mounted.

"Emily, Maeve, you two are safe here. We'll bring Spencer back, he'll be okay," Derek said, mounting his horse as well.

"Let's go!" King Aaron, Derek, and the knights of Quantico rode out of the courtyard, leaving the girls standing alone.

"Are we going to look for Spencer as well?" Maeve asked, looking at her sister.

"Yep, let's ride."

The girls took off for the stables to retrieve their horses before embarking on their mission to rescue their friend.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

"Any sign of him?" Derek asked, only to receive a chorus of negative answers. Distant hoofbeats drew his attention to two new riders- Maeve and Emily. He waited until the women were close before saying, "I thought I told you two to stay back."

"I'm the reason Spencer is out here alone. I can't stand by and not try to help him," Maeve said.

"Have you found anything?" Emily asked as she jumped off her horse, but the ground was slanted, covered with brush and a thick blanket of dried leaves, and she slipped as she landed. When she hit the ground, she felt the cold metal of a sword next beneath her hand.

"Emily, are you okay?" Derek dismounted to help his friend to her feet.

"Yeah, I just landed wrong," Emily looked to the ground to inspect what she had touched. She picked it up and held it in front of her, the light of the torches illuminating the object.

"That's Spencer's sword," Derek confirmed. "Hotch! We have something."

"What is it, Derek?" The king asked as he rode up beside his ward, who passed up the sword.

Aaron sighed. "Spencer is smart, he'll figure out how to escape whoever has him."

"If he's still alive," Emily said quietly.

"He's still alive," the king said, sliding his son's sword into a sheath attached to his saddle. "I know he is."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

It had been hours since Foyet had left the shed; night had fallen and the only light in the shed was a candle by the door. It was quiet except for the sound of Spencer's breathing and his hands were beginning to feel cold from the lack of blood circulation caused by the ropes. The prince closed his eyes, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to escape. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him, but it also didn't take long for the sound of heavy footsteps on old, creaky wood to wake him up. Spencer looked up as Foyet entered, his pale fingers wrapped around a knife.

"I see you're finally awake."

"Well, being a kidnap victim is boring."

"Boring, you say?" Foyet walked behind the captive prince and lightly dragged the sharp edge of the knife along his shoulder blades, sending shivers down the younger man's spine. "I can make your stay here much less," he slashed Spencer's bicep, receiving a sharp hiss of pain from the younger man, "boring."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

It seemed like it would never stop. Spencer's body ached after each punch and stung after each cut. Foyet stood over his prisoner, holding the bloody knife.

"Do you know how much you would have to study the human body to stab yourself repeatedly and not die?" He asked, easing the knife into Spencer's shoulder. The prince groaned in pain as the blade was removed and stuck into his abdomen. "I don't want to brag, but I'm somewhat of an expert."

Spencer's vision went in and out of focus as Foyet removed his shirt; through the haze, he could see several scars on Foyet's torso.

"You should have died," Spencer said weakly.

"But I didn't. I had arranged a meeting with a friend of mine at my home and, when he got there, he discovered my fiancée in the front room; I had stabbed her sixty-seven times hours before my friend was supposed to arrive. I could have stopped after sticking my blade in her heart, but I was feeling particularly… gruesome. After she was dead, I carefully stabbed myself. My friend arrived in time to get help and save my life. After I recovered, I paid him a visit to thank him before I killed him as well. He had poured us a couple of drinks and, while he wasn't looking, I slipped strychnine into his drink. As he collapsed from the painful effects of the poison, I told him,'You always have liked a good drink. I'm afraid this will be your last.' I was finishing the job when his wife returned home, thankfully without their children in tow; I wouldn't want them to see a dead body so young. Instead of being scared, his wife thanked me for allowing her to collect the life insurance money. You know what she told me after? She told me that my services may be of use to her in the future. A few years later, I received a letter from the woman asking me to assassinate her second husband for the money again, only this one left behind a daughter. A daughter that I was hired five years later to murder before she could marry you."

"Maeve," Spencer breathed. "Alexandra Blake made you do all this."

"Yes, and had you not gotten in the way, I could have finished this job sooner."

"I," Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding it hard to stay awake suddenly. "I will kill you."

"Shh… don't speak. You're losing a lot of blood, you'll need your oxygen," Foyet whispered as he created another wound in the prince's chest.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

King Aaron, Derek, Emily, Maeve, and the knights that were part of the search party combed through the woods until a shout from one of the knights drew everyone's attention. Sir Luke Alvez approached the king from the back of the group holding a rat-faced man by his collar.

"I found this one lurking behind some trees," Luke said, throwing the man to the ground.

"Who are you?" Aaron calmly asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man sneered at the king. "They call me… Mr. Scratch."

"Do you know where my son is?"

"Maybe I do," Mr. Scratch said. "Maybe I don't."

In a swift movement, King Aaron drew his sword and held it up to Mr. Scratch's throat. "Tell me where he is."

Scratch grinned as the cold metal was held against him. "What's in it for me?"

"Tell us where Prince Spencer is and we won't kill you," Luke said.

"I've been on a death sentence ever since I joined his team. I don't fear death," Scratch said, looking the king in the eye. "If you want your son back, you'll have to come up with a better threat."

"Whose team?" Derek demanded.

"You believe I would betray my superior? You believe I would tell you everything I know just because you have a sword to my throat?"

"We will pay you," Maeve blurted out, causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Scratch cocked his head at the girl and smiled eerily.

Maeve looked the man in the eye before taking a coin pouch off her belt and tossing it at his feet. "I will."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Ten minutes later, the search party and Mr. Scratch stood a slight distance away from a small shed in the middle of the woods. Darkness surrounded the group, because their torches had been extinguished to hold the element of surprise and it was quiet with the exception of the chirping of crickets.

"Alright, listen up," Derek started. "We don't know what condition we'll find Prince Spencer in, or if he's still alive. We don't know if anyone else is in that shed with him, so be careful. Walker, you keep an eye on Scratch. Luke, keep an eye on Maeve and Emily."

"You seriously expect us to wait out here, Morgan?" Emily demanded, crossing her arms.

"You two weren't even supposed to come along in the first place."

"Derek-"

"He's right," King Aaron said. "We don't know if his abductor is in there with him."

"If Spencer is the only one in there and he's alive, will you let me see him?" Maeve asked, desperation in her voice.

Derek and Aaron looked at each other, then back at the women before Aaron spoke.

"Just be prepared for what we may find."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Derek gripped his sword before kicking in the door to the shed, shadows dancing along the walls as he torch light fell into the small space. King Aaron stepped in after Derek and looked around; his eyes fell on the still, bloody being that was his son.

"Spencer," the king rushed to his son's side and pressed his fingers to his neck. "He's alive!"

Suddenly, Maeve burst into the room and joined Aaron at Spencer's side. "Spence? Spencer, please wake up."

A soft groan came from the prince's lips as his eyes fluttered open, the blurry images of his father and fiancée coming into focus. "Father? Maeve?"

"It's alright, you're safe now," Maeve said, placing a hand on his cheek while Aaron cut the ropes off of him.

"I knew you would come for me."

"Spencer, where is the man who did this?" Aaron asked.

"I'm not sure. He- he killed Mother."

Aaron and Maeve took Spencer by the arms and started to ease him out of his chair, but stopped when he howled in pain.

"Stop! Please."

Maeve's eyes drifted to a dark spot on Spencer's shoulder and the tear in the center of it; she carefully pushed the edges of the fabric apart to reveal a bleeding stab wound.

"Oh, what did he do to you?" she wondered as she tore off the hem of her skirt for a make-shift bandage and carefully wrapped it around the wound.

"Hey, kid. It's good to see you," Derek said, kneeling next to his brother.

"Derek," the prince slurred before he lost consciousness.

"We have to get him out of here, now," Aaron ordered. "Derek, take a group to gather supplies for a stretcher."

Suddenly, Emily ran inside, stopping for a moment when she saw Spencer.

"We've got a problem. Mr. Scratch killed Walker and ran. Luke is going after him."

"What?"

"How did he get the upper hand?" Derek demanded.

"Not long after Maeve ran in here, he distracted Luke, Walker, and I long enough to swipe Walker's dagger and stab him in the neck. I am so sorry."

King Aaron stood up and drew his sword.

"Your Majesty?" Maeve asked, looking up, concerned.

"Mr. Scratch probably ran off to warn his commander. I can only assume reinforcements are on the way," Aaron gave his son's hand a gentle squeeze. "Maeve, Emily, I'm counting on you to keep Spencer alive."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the girls replied together.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

King Aaron stepped outside the shed and looked around; all the knights in the search party had either gone after Mr. Scratch or gone with Derek to help the prince, so he was alone in the still forest. The moonlight filtered through the trees, a single beam resting across the king's stoic face.

"I was wondering when I would get to meet the widower," said a voice as cold as the breeze. It came from the side of the shed.

Aaron turned around and held his sword out in front of him as George Foyet approached, his own weapon drawn. The moonlight that fell on the villain's face made him look sickly.

"You killed my wife. You nearly killed my son," the king stated, his muscles tensed.

"I did, and I enjoyed every second of Haley's death and Spencer's torture." Foyet's face twisted into a grin.

"You know you aren't getting out of here alive. You will be executed."

"Not if I kill all the witnesses. I'll start with you, Aaron; you can tell Haley she was my favorite kill."

King Aaron's anger exploded; with a yell, he swung his sword at Foyet only to be blocked with a sword of his own.

"Careful, Aaron. You don't want to use all your energy in the beginning. Isn't that one of the first lessons in fighting?"

Clang, clang. The two men's weapons clashed together as they danced around each other, fire coursing through their veins. Aaron held his sword in defense as this adversary kept swinging at him.

"I'll take great joy in your death, Your Majesty," Foyet sneered.

"The only one dying tonight will be you!"

Aaron kicked Foyet in the stomach, causing Foyet to stumble backwards and drop his sword. The king took the opportunity to smash the pommel of his sword into his enemy's face, leaving a bloody wound behind.

Foyet wiped a bit of blood from his face and laughed as he sucked the liquid off his hand.

"Go on, Aaron. Kill me, you know you want to."

Aaron held the tip of his blade to Foyet's throat before kicking Foyet's sword away.

"I do, but I think I'll leave you to the executioner's block," the king lowered his sword slightly and turned to Derek and the knights who were approaching.

Foyet caught Aaron off-guard and tackled him to the ground, sending the king's sword flying.

"Hotch!"

Aaron landed hard to the ground with Foyet on top of him. As Foyet wrapped his cold hands around Aaron's throat, a bloody knife fell from Foyet's belt; the king reached for it until his fingers wrapped around the short hilt.

Everything seemed to slow down as Aaron brought the knife up and thrust it into Foyet's throat. Both men's eyes widened as blood spurted out of the wound and onto Aaron's face and chest. Suddenly, the dying man was yanked to the side by the knights and Derek was standing above his adoptive father.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked as he helped Aaron to his feet.

"Yes, thank you."

The two men looked down at Foyet who looked back up at them.

The killer looked the king in the eye and said,

"I'll tell Haley you say hello."

And then George Foyet died, a twisted grin plastered onto his face.

Derek placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Hotch, we need to get back to Spencer."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

While Maeve and Emily were wrapping Spencer's wounds, the young man had regained consciousness. The girls were just finishing up when Derek, Aaron, and two knights came into the shed with a makeshift stretcher.

Aaron knelt beside his son. "Foyet can't hurt you anymore, Spencer."

"Thank you."

The king and Maeve helped Spencer out of the chair and onto the stretcher, careful not to aggravate the wounds.

Spencer took his fiancée's hand and kissed it. "Thank you for saving me."

Maeve smiled down at her prince and said, "It was my pleasure."


	12. Zugzwang

One week later, after being stitched up and put on bed rest, Prince Spencer's physician decided he was well enough to attend Sir Stephen Walker's funeral; though he would have to be seated during that time.

As he and Maeve we're preparing for the funeral, Spencer asked their servants to leave them alone.

"Is everything okay?" Maeve asked, sitting on the arm of the couch her fiancé was lying on.

Spencer winced as he sat up. Though he was well enough to move, the pain was still there.

"Maeve, you know I would do anything to protect you, right?"

"Of course, and I would do the same for you."

"He wasn't after me to begin with," Spencer said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Foyet told me that he had been hired by your stepmother to," he stopped; it hurt him deeply to tell her the truth, but the prince knew he had to. "He was hired to kill you."

Maeve said nothing as she let the words sink in.

"Maeve?"

"What did I do?" Her words were barely audible.

"I'm sorry?"

"What did I do to cause her to want to kill me? She indirectly almost killed you!"

"You found your happy ending." Spencer stood up and took his love's hands in his. "You found happiness while Alexandra has to resort to criminal activity to what she wants. She is jealous of you because you are a better person than she is."

Maeve smiles as she stood up and pecked her prince's lips.

Spencer kissed her hand and grabbed the cane he'd been given once he was taken off bed rest. "Shall we, my lady?"

"We shall, Your Highness."

Arm in arm, the couple strode towards the door, well, strode and hobbled.

Maeve laughed lightly. "You're like an old man with cane."

Spencer smirked and said, "I'll take that if it means growing old with you."

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

The woman stood emotionless in the crowd of Quantico citizens as they surrounded the burning pyre that held the deceased knight's body, his widow's sobs echoing throughout the courtyard. As the funeral came to an end, people began departing, giving the woman an unobstructed view of her target- Maeve Donovan. As Diane Blake silently moved closer to her stepsister, she kept her head down under her hood and tightened her fingers around the knife she kept concealed in her cloak.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Maeve stood in front of the pyre, the heat of the flames blew loose strands of her hair around ever so slightly. She glanced up at Spencer and, for a moment, he looked like his father; his face was stoic, but his eyes held all the emotion. She could see that he was furious that Mr. Scratch had escaped and that his heart was broken for Sir Walker's family as they now had to go on without him.

As more people left, Maeve got up from her seat and made her way to the knight's grieving family.

"Monica Walker?" The girl kneeled in front of the mourning woman. "On behalf of the royal family, I offer the deepest condolences."

Monica opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out were sobs.

"Thank you," Monica's son, Eli, spoke up.

Maeve smiled sadly at the family before standing and going back to where Spencer waited, unaware of the veiled woman who was quickly approaching from behind. Suddenly, Maeve felt her wrists being pulled behind her back and the cool metal of a knife was pressed against her neck.

"Hello, princess," Diane breathed into her stepsister's ear.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

Spencer watched as Maeve went over to the Walker family before turning back to the fire. The heat of the flames nearly matched the heat of his anger; Stephen Walker shouldn't have died. If he, Maeve, Derek, and Emily hadn't gone into the woods that day, the knight would still be alive. Then again, so would Foyet as King Aaron only went out there to find his son. Walker died to protect his prince and that's what his job was. A sudden cry rang out and brought Spencer out of his thoughts. His eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his seat; in front of everyone was a veiled woman holding Maeve hostage.

"Nobody move or the princess gets a knife in her throat!" The woman shouted.

Spencer immediately recognized the fury in the woman's voice; it was the same fury he heard when Foyet and Diane were holding him captive.

"Diane?" The prince slowly stepped forward. "You've gone too far."

Diane removed her veil and put more pressure on Maeve's neck.

"Well maybe if you had chosen me, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I could never choose to be with someone I don't love."

"How could you not love me though?"

Spencer could tell she was starting to get agitated.

"I'm more beautiful than she is and I'm much smarter than she is! Maeve doesn't have what it takes to be royalty, to be your wife. I've spent my entire life preparing to marry someone like you, then she comes along-" Diane put more pressure on Maeve's neck until she drew blood, causing the younger girl to wince as the air entered the wound. "-and ruins everything for me! It's not fair!"

From behind Diane, Spencer could see Emily and Derek getting into a position to attack if the situation started to go bad, crossbows at the ready.

"I know it's not, that's why I'm gonna offer you a deal," Spencer said as he slowly advanced. "Me for her; you let Maeve go and I'll take her place."

"Spencer," Maeve started to speak, but Diane cut her off.

"Why? What's her precious life worth to you?"

"Everything."

"She's worth everything?" Diane shrieked. "Well, you took everything from me, so now, I'll take everything from you!"

"Wait!"

Just as Diane was about to bring the knife all the way across her victim's throat, a wave of pain burst through Diane's stomach; her hand began to shake as she looked down to find the head of an arrow sticking out of her stomach. She dropped the knife and held both hands close to the wound as Maeve ran to Spencer, who had his arms open for her

"It's alright, you're safe now," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Diane took a couple of shaky steps backwards before falling to the ground. She heard her knife being kicked away before Derek and Emily came into view.

"W-why, Emily?" It was hard to speak. "You're my s-sister."

"Just because we're related through blood, it doesn't mean you're really my family."

Those were the last words Diane Blake heard as she died on the cobblestones of the courtyard.


	13. Epilogue

The week before the wedding was eventful.

Derek and three other knights went to arrest Alexandra for her part in Prince Spencer's kidnapping and the attempt on Maeve's life. Derek told her of Diane's death by Emily's hand and the older woman broke down into sobs. She didn't even hear him explain that she was under arrest, nor did she notice the shackles put on her wrists.

Spencer took Emily and a couple of knights to the cabin where he was he was held captive with Diane's body wrapped up. Together, they buried her; after everything she did, Diane didn't deserve to have her grave marked.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer stood in front of a mirror in the hallway outside the ballroom, his hands fiddling with his necktie.

"Why won't you lie straight?" he mumbled to his perpetually crooked tie. Behind him, Spencer heard someone clear their throat.

"Everything alright, Spencer?" Derek asked as the prince turned to face his brother.

"My tie won't work with me." Spencer dropped his arms to his side as Derek began fixing the fabric strip.

"There's something else on your mind isn't there?"

"What if Maeve doesn't come down? What if she decides to back out?"

"Hey, kid, Spencer!" Derek cut the prince off from his rambling. "Maeve won't leave you at the altar. I've seen how you look at her and, more importantly, I've seen how she looks at you."

"You have?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone has."

Spencer chuckled. "Thank you, Derek."

Derek placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're welcome. Now, there are a couple hundred people waiting to see the two of you tie the knot. Let's not keep them waiting."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Maeve stood in front of her mirror and looked down at her reflection; she almost didn't recognize herself in the white gown with its loose, lacy sleeves, the corset with gold accents, and the skirt that faded from white to gold near the hem. She truly looked like a princess.

"Whoa."

Maeve turned around and found Emily standing at the door. "Emily." The girl smiled and walked to meet her sister in the middle of the room.

"Look at you, you're beautiful, Maeve." Emily pushed a strand of hair away from the younger woman's face.

"I'm scared, Emily," Maeve admitted.

"Scared about what?"

"What if Spencer decided that he doesn't want to marry me? I'm not royalty or nobility or anything, so why would he want me?"

"Maeve, Spencer clearly saw something in you the night you two met; he'd be crazy to give that up. And it would just be cruel to abandon you on your wedding day," Emily said, taking her sister's hands in her own. Seeing a smile appear, she asked, "You better now?"

Maeve nodded. "Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime. Come on, there's a whole bunch of people waiting to see you walk down the aisle. Let's not keep them waiting."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

 _I found a love for me. Darling just dive right in and follow my lead._

As the music in the ballroom began, the doors opened and Spencer walked to the front of the room with the priest on his left and Derek on his right. The prince held his head up high and breathed slowly; the butterflies in his stomach made him feel slightly nauseous, but he knew it would be worth it to see his princess walk down the aisle.

 _I found a boy, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

Maeve stood in front of the ballroom doors and took a deep breath. It seemed like just yesterday that she was a kid who had been forced into servitude by her stepmother and step sister, and today she was marrying the prince of her kingdom; never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would get this lucky.

Emily hooked her arm in her sister's and gave her a smile. "You ready?"

Maeve smiled back and nodded. "I'm ready."

 _We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time._

Spencer held his breath as he watched Maeve walk down the aisle. His eyes drifted to his father and Rossi, who gave him smiles and thumbs-ups. Looking back to his bride, his smile widened into a grin as she reached him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"And you look handsome as always," Maeve replied.

 _But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own and in your eyes, you're holding mine._

The audience wiped the tears away as their prince and his bride recited their vows. Aaron felt someone nudge his arm and, looking over, he found Rossi holding out a handkerchief.

"Thought you could use this," the Duke whispered. "Your cheeks are starting to look like a river."

Aaron hadn't realized he had been crying because the sight of Spencer and Maeve had taken him back to his and Queen Haley's wedding over twenty years ago.

 _Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song_.

Maeve felt a single tear fall down her cheek as Spencer slid the gold band onto her finger before he reached up and wiped the tear away. The bride took Spencer's ring from the ring bearer and put it on his finger; when she looked up, Maeve saw that Spencer had tears in his eyes as well.

 _I have faith in what I see, now, I know I have met an angel in person and she looks perfect. I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight._

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Spencer and Maeve moved in for their first kiss as husband and wife. The guests erupted into cheers and applause as the couple pulled away and made their way back up the aisle.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Over the next three weeks, Maeve found herself trying on countless gowns for her coronation, as well as memorizing what she needed to say and do. As she ran over her cues in her head, seamstresses were scuttling around the stool that the yet-to-be-crowned-princess stood on, taking measurements and trying to find what color would best compliment Maeve's skin tone.

"No, no, none of these are right," one of the seamstresses muttered as she draped yards of fabric over a rack.

"Perhaps I can help," a sweet voice came from the doorway. Everyone's head turned and Maeve broke into a grin as she recognized the woman as her fairy godmother, Penelope. Today, the magical woman wore a black, white, and purple knee-length marble dress with a dark blue cardigan over it.

Penelope strolled past the confused seamstresses to Maeve and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sorry JJ and I couldn't make it to your wedding. We were assisting another woman named Ella because her fairy godmother was sick."

"It's okay." Maeve smiled and returned the hug. "Where's JJ now?"

"It's her son's birthday, so she took the day off, but she sends her love. Now, are you ready to be transformed into the most beautiful Crown Princess this kingdom has ever seen?"

"Absolutely."

Penelope turned to the seamstresses who seemed frozen. "Ladies, if you could leave the room so I can get my magic on?"

One by one, the women came back to life and left the room.

"Alright, let's get started." The fairy godmother raised her wand, but stopped when Maeve held her hand up.

"Wait, is this gown going to vanish at midnight as well?"

"Nope! I've learned a spell that will make this one last as long as a non-magical gown. So, pretty much, it's not going anywhere," Penelope explained as she lifted her wand again. "Any other questions?"

"No, I'm ready." Maeve closed her eyes as the silver light from her friend's wand once again engulfed her.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

On coronation day, nobles came from the surrounding countries to witness Maeve become a Crown Princess. Inside the throne room, Spencer, Emily, and Derek were talking while they waited for the ceremony to begin when Penelope and JJ arrived and sat next to Derek in the front row.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you?" Derek asked, turning to Penelope.

"We're Maeve's fairy godmothers. I'm Penelope, and this is JJ."

"Oh, Maeve told me all about you!" Emily piped up.

"I thought fairy godmothers were a myth," Derek said, shaking his head.

"Chocolate Thunder, believe me, we're real."

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, causing Emily, Spencer, and JJ to giggle while Penelope only smirked.

"Touché, Baby Girl," Derek said at last.

Now it was Penelope's turn to look surprised.

"Love at first nickname," Emily joked.

Before Derek or Penelope could come up with another witty remark, the orchestra began to play, signaling that the coronation was beginning. Everyone stood to their feet as Duke Rossi made his way up the aisle with King Aaron by his side. After they reached the throne, Archbishop Matthew Simmons walked up followed by a young boy holding a tiara. The tiara was made of tiny branches sprouting from the base with what looked like dragonflies nesting in the branches surrounded by diamonds the size of raindrops; King Aaron had chosen Queen Haley's crown to be passed down to his daughter-in-law.

Finally, Maeve made her way to the throne. Several people gasped at her as she passed, amazed by how her gown was designed; her lilac gown hugged her waist and flowed out as it reached the floor and the sleeves rested on her biceps with gold lace gloves underneath them. What really caught everyone's attention, though, was the train of the gown, because it was made up of flowers in all different shades of purple with the occasional gold flower.

Penelope and JJ fist bumped each other as their friend walked past them.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Pen," JJ whispered.

"I know," Penelope chuckled.

Maeve kneeled before the throne and Archbishop Simmons stepped forward.

"Maeve Donovan," he began. "Do you swear to support and defend the Kingdom of Quantico against all enemies, foreign and domestic? Will you bear allegiance to the same? Will you take this obligation freely without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion? Finally, will you well and faithfully discharge the duties of a Crown Princess?" He questioned.

"I will support and defend the Kingdom of Quantico against all enemies, foreign and domestic. I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. That I take this obligation freely without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion. That I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of a Crown Princess, so help me God."

"Then I crown thee, Maeve Donovan, Princess of Quantico." Archbishop Simmons announced and he took the crown from the pillow and placed it on the princess's head before he stepped back as Maeve stood and faced the audience.

She locked eyes with her husband and smiled. This was her life now; Spencer, her friends and family, her people, and her country, they were Maeve's happily ever after.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this! I'm so happy to finally label this as "Complete" and I honestly couldn't have done it without your reviews and my good friend Ani-Maniac494. She beta read almost all of the story and helped me figure out how to continue when I got stuck. I've been writing this for almost two years and I'm happy to finally be moving onto other projects for other fandoms for you guys to read. I still can't believe that this is done even as I'm typing this note and posting it. Again, thank you all so much for taking the time to read Crimerella, and have a good one.


End file.
